Bunji part 2 written with Lilith
by Nofretete
Summary: A new son in the family and marriage-problems. Will the family will be strong enough for this?


Bunji, we have to hurry up, honey, or we will be late at the adoption agency! Helen shouted up the stairs. She, Jack and the children were standing next to the main door, waiting for Bunji to join them. Bunji came running down the stairs and took his shoes quickly. I'm sorry Mommy, but I just wanted to fix my hair before we leave. He said and Helen smiled at him. He was very nervous about this event. Ok, guys, let's go! Jack said to his family and they left their home.  
  
Hello Mr. and Mrs. Bennett, it's been long since we've seen each other! Mr. Carlton said as he greeted them friendly in his office. Please come in and take a seat. Before walking in they could see Nathalie standing some inches away from them and reading something. Helen's face got sad seeing her former rival again. She was the one who helped them adopting JD, but as Helen got very ill, Jack started a secret affair with her. Jack saw his wife's looked and followed it. He was surprised to see her, even if it was normal that she was there because she worked here. She felt eyes on her and looked up. She saw Jack looking at her. Her former lover, the man she fell in love with and who just used her as a toy to satisfied his need, while his wife was ill.  
  
Jack walked past his family into the room and she lost him. I know that Miss Fisher helped you with JD last time, but Prof. Sharp told me that you had some problems with her and you would rather like to have someone else doing the formal things. He said as he sat down behind his desk. Thank you that's very nice of you! Jack said quietly as he sat down next to JD and Eric. There weren't enough chairs and so Helen lifted Bunji up and sat him down on her lap. Meg climbed onto her father's lap. Mr. Carlton watched the family and he knew immediately that it was right what the people told about the Bennetts. They were really nice and Bunji would have a good life at their home.  
  
So Bunji I hope you want to stay with the Bennetts? He asked the black haired boy friendly. Bunji nodded his head as he held onto his Mommy's hand. I want to stay with them. I don't want to lose my Mommy! Mr. Carlton nodded his head too and pressed some buttons on his computer. So Mr. and Mrs. Bennett you'll have to sign some papers for me, and then you'll have a new family-member. Here they are. He handed Jack and Helen some papers and pencils and they signed them. He smiled at them as he took them back. So now I just have one question for Bunji. Bunji looked up at the man surprised. Don't be scared my boy, it isn't anything horrible. Bunji relaxed a little and Mr. Carlton continued. When your parents adopted JD, he took their name Bennett. So his name changed into JD Bennett. And now you can guess what I want to know from you? Bunji nodded his head lightly. Do you want to change your name into Bunjiro Bennett or do you want to keep your father's name Sakura? It was silent and everyone was waiting for his answer. Bunji was thinking hard about that, but all of a sudden he leaned back onto his mommy's chest and looked at Mr. Carlton. I want to be Bunjiro Bennett. The whole family started laughing and clapping their hands for him. Helen kissed him on the cheek a couple of times and the others hugged him. That's great Bunji! I'll send you your new ID with your new name and home! Finally Bunji was a real member of the family and Helen was his real mother. Now he was really allowed to call her Mommy. He had real siblings and he loved his new family very much. He was happy.  
  
Where are we going, Daddy? They asked as the family sat in their van. They just left a restaurant where they had celebrated Bunji as a full brother and son. I'll take you to Grandma and Grandpa for this day. You'll stay at their house for a night! The kids started cheering happily. It has been long since they had visited them and they missed them. Helen looked at him surprised. She didn't know that he wanted them to stay a night at his parent's house. But why didn't you tell us, Daddy? Meg asked his curious. Jack just smiled at this question and it was a strange smile. Because, darling, I want to spend some time alone with you mommy!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Why do you want to spend time alone with mommy? Bunji asked a little sad. Jack just smiled at the child he was far too young to understand what he and mommy were going to do. I know what they are going to do! JD offered. What? Bunji asked his new brother. They are going to kiss! Yuck!!! Kiss? Ewww!!!! Both Bunji and Eric said. I think is very romantic that mommy and daddy are going to kiss. Meg said in their parents' defense. Helen and Jack just laugh at their kids; one was in their defense while the other three were making faces and saying yucky at their kissing. Why do you need us to stay with grandma and grandpa if you are just going to kiss? Eric wanted to know. At that moment Jack and Helen had no idea what to tell their kids; they were getting a little too curious for their liking. Why do we have to explain ourselves to you? Your mommy and I are ground ups we don't need to tell why we need to spend some time alone, and besides I have been away for too long and I need to talk in private to your mother. Jack hoped that would stop the kids from asking further questions but he should have known better. The kids did not believe for one minute what he had said and continued their questions until they reached their grandparents home.  
  
When they arrived grandma and grandpa were waiting for them at the door ready to welcome the new addition to the family and get to know their new grandson. Bunji was a little nervous about meeting his fraternal grandparents he didn't know if they were going to like him or not. Welcome! Michelle said at first seeing her son and family walked to them. Hi mom, dad! I am so happy to see you! Jack gave his father and his mother a hug and kisses each. Helen too gave them and equal hug and kiss she was very happy to see them. Likewise the children gave their grandparents hugs and kisses and finally it came Bunji's turn. Mom, dad I want to introduce you to the new member of our family. Bunjiro or Bunji for short. Jack introduced his new son. Aww! Isn't he adorable Michelle said and gave Bunji a hug and a kiss too and welcomed him to the family. I am Michelle your grandmother she introduced herself and he is your grandfather Thomas. You can call us grandma and grandpa. Thomas too gave his new grandson a hug and kiss and very warm smile. Bunji felt relief his new grandparents like him a lot and he liked them too.  
  
Come on in and I'll show you to your rooms Grandma Michelle said to the kids who ran inside laughing and jumping. Are you and two going to stay with us? Thomas asked his son. No dad, we are going home. Jack responded. Thomas knew very well what he and his daughter-in-law had in mind and that was why they were dumping the kids on them. Oh well you two need to be alone from time to time and besides your mother and I were a little lonely ourselves, this house was made to have children in it and now that we have them we are going to take a big advantage of enjoying our grandkids. I know you will have a great time with the kids but if they misbehave you can punished them, dad. Jack told his father. Don't worry about that Jack I'm sure they will be no problem whatsoever now I think it is time for you two go back home and enjoy your free evening and night. Thomas said. Michelle came out a few minutes later to say good-bye to her son and daughter-in-law she was very happy to have her grandchildren home with her and her husband she could not wait for Jack and Helen to go away. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
So and what are you two going to do tonight, when you don't have your kids to keep you awake? Michelle grinned at her son and daughter in law. Honey I hope you know that you don't have to answer me to this question. Michelle said to her son and gave him a hug. Helen was in the other room saying her goodbye to her dear children. Thank you for taking them in for one night mom, because Helen and I really have to talk about some things. Jack said dead serious and his mother's smile faded away. She looked worried and laid a hand down on his arm. Do you have any problem, darling? Jack sighed and closed his eyes. I had lots of things to do at my work and I had to leave my family alone for many times. But I had to do that and so Helen was alone with them all the time and the kids got angry at her because I wasn't there. So now it's time that I'm back for good and I have to talk to Helen. It's so long ago since the last time we spend time together. I miss her Mom! He said sadly and Michelle took him in her arms. I understand that, darling and if you want we can keep the children a little longer if you need more time. Your father and I really like having them here and it wouldn't bother us when they stayed here a little longer. Jack smiled at his mother. Thank you so much, Mom. I'll see what will happen tonight and I'll call you tomorrow, alright? Ok, my dear and I hope you two can work things out. I'm sure Helen will understand you. I know it's difficult to raise four children nearly alone, but she knows that you love her just as much as she loves you. You don't have to be afraid of anything! He smiled at her again and walked in the other room to join his family. Please, my angels, be nice and do what your grandparents tell you, ok? Helen looked at each of them. Alright, Mommy! They shouted together happily. Then I wish you a nice day and we'll see you soon. Helen said happily and hugged each of her children and kissed their heads. Please don't stress grandma and grandpa too much and go to bed early! Jack said as he hugged his children in a family hug. We will be totally nice! Eric said to his father. That's fine, Eric! Have fun! Michelle and Thomas went out with her grandchildren and waved at them till the car was out of reach. So I'll make you some nice dinner, my dears! Michelle said happily and the children started cheering as they walked back in.  
  
The whole drive home Jack and Helen didn't say a word. Helen's heart was beating fast, even if she didn't know the reasons. This wasn't a date she was just alone with her husband. But it kind of felt like a date. Both were in deep thoughts and soon they arrived at their home. The sky was red and the sun was disappearing slowly. The got out of the car and Helen walked to the door. Helen? She turned around as she heard her husband's voice. Do you want to take a walk at the beach with me? Helen nodded and walked up to him and together they walked down to the beach next to their house. The warm water was touching their bare feed. Even now no one was talking. But after some minutes of just walking next to each other Helen started speaking. Jack, I know that we have to talk now and I just wanted to tell you that.... But she was interrupted when Jack put his finger on her lips. He looked into her blue eyes and she saw the great love in his. I missed you so much, honey! He whispered softly and Helen forgot all the things she wanted to say to him. Please Jack, take me! She said and pressed her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Their kiss was getting more passionate by every second that passed by and the scene. Just the falling sun was watching the kissing couple.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Jack laid Helen in the soft sand and began to unbutton her dress-shirt. Helen felt like a teenager about to have sex for the first time. After undressing her he undress himself and both laid naked as the sun faded into the ocean; Jack began to kiss her lips softly at first then his kisses grew demanding he kissed her with a hunger she didn't know he had in him. Lie on me take me now, please. Helen pleaded. Jack did as she asked him and took her to eternity. Helen took him inside of her with all her want and need. She opened her legs wide for his entrance his eyes widen at the picture before his eyes and his hunger for her increased even more. Faster, faster, harder, harder she pleaded I . . . I need you! Please!!!! She screamed her needs to her husband. Jack began his assault on his wife's senses just like she had asked and would not allow her to back down on her wants. Oh Helen I've been waiting for this moment for so long you don't know how much I missed you and needed you he told her. I missed you too even more than you know she said through tears. Jack I love you so much and . . . Jack didn't let her finished her sentence as he claimed her lips and most sensitive organ with his entrance. Helen began to undulate against him tightening her grip on his penis that Jack too climax from the pressure the wall of the vagina exerted against him.  
  
Helen!!!! Jack screamed his wife's name out at the immense pleasure his wife was giving him. Jack!!! Helen too screamed out his name she too was taking much pleasure in their joining and both wanted more and more of each other. The sun was replaced by the moon that shone brightly on the lovers' naked bodies and smiled at their lovemaking. After regaining their strength Jack began his assault anew on her soft flesh, the folds in her vagina were moist from their previous climax and he knew she wanted more of him as he wanted more of her if his harden arousal was any indication. He laid on her once again and entered her with all his might and all his masculinity; Helen welcome him anew her body demanded his body, his heat, his harden member, and his lips. This time they made mad and furious love their bodies hit each other hard the pain/pleasure it created was what they wanted and more; they both fought against their coming climax to enjoy more of the pain/pleasure they were feeling succeeding in calming their climax from coming until they were both satisfied. By the time they allowed their climax to surfaced it was the most fantastic experience of their lives. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
So, my dears, I think it's time to go to bed now! Michelle said softly and earned just moand from her grandchildren. They were sitting on the sofa with their grangparents and watched a cartoon-special about Micky Mouse. Can't we stay up a little longer tonight, please Grandma!? Eric pleaded her with his sweet voice and looked at her with his puppy eyes. Now it was hard for Thomas and Michelle to get what they wanted. Thomas sighed and shook his head amused. Ok, my little boys and girl. You go to bed now and then I'll tell you a nice story before you sleep. Deal? That's great, grandpa! Meg screamed happily and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. She had been sitting on Thomas' lap the whole time. He hugged his little girl back. The boys were glad to, because the stories of grandpa were the best. Eric, JD and Bunji already knew that they wanted a creepy story, but of course Meggie wanted a romantic one. At the end they got a creepy and romantic story in one. Michelle came in after Thomas had finished telling and kissed each of her grandchildren on the cheek. Thomas hugged them closely. As they both came to the bed of Bunji they kissed him and looked at him softly. Bunji we are really happy that you are our grandchild now! Michelle said and caressed his hair. Bunji smiled at them. Thank you! He whispered and hugged Thomas. You are welcome my dear! He said hugging his new grandson back tightly. Now my dears, I wish you good night and sleep well! Michelle said as tehy stood in the doorway and turned off the lights. Good night! The Bennett-children shouted together and went to sleep, dreaming of their wonderfull day with their grandparents. Bunji dreamed of his new family, a real new family. He had so many things now that he hadn't had before: a mother, two brothers, a sister and grandparents. He was really happy and had no nightmares this night.  
  
Helen and Jack were laing in the still warm sand. Jack had his arms around his wife's naked body. They were a little sweaty from their last lovemaking. Jack's head was lying on her chest and he had his eyes closed. It was so wonderfull, Helen. I missed you more than I knew, honey! Jack whispered and kissed her still warm breasts a couple of times. Helen had to giggle at this and she pulled him closer to her. It's so good to feel you again, honey! And I felt that you missed me desperatly! She laughed lightly and looked in the direction of his manhood to show him what she meant . . . I think we never did it so many times in on night! Jack started laughing too. I think you are right, honey, but it has been so long since the last time we had sex! It was a beautiful, warm night and the moon was high in the sky. All of a sudden Jack started kissing Helen's breasts again. Helen started moaning as his lips and the soft wind were touching her. Her nipples were getting hard immeditely and she reached down and took her husband's member in her hands and started massaging it. Jack moaned into her skin and she felt him move under her. Wait till you get home, my lady! He said huskily as they got up again and put just their underwear on. Helen giggled like a teenage-girl and ran towards her house followed by her husband.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The next day the kids awoke early ready to start the new day and happy to have stayed with their grandparents. We have great news for you kids grandma said to them. What is it? They asked curious. Your parents just called and you are going to stay here with us for the whole week! Grandma Michelle said excitedly. We are? Yeah!!!! The children cheered happily. Now, now come on with me to the dinning room and let's have breakfast before we do anything else she said. The children did as grandma told them they were exited to stay with their grandparents for the whole week. Grandma and grandpa were very happy too at the wonderful news of their beloved grandkids staying home with them. After breakfast they took the kids to the shopping centre to buy them some new clothes and more toys; I want this Barbie doll Meg said pointing at the ballerina doll in a pretty pink tutu. I want that tank! Eric said tugging at his grandfather's hand. I want this chemistry set JD said taking the toy of the shelf. What do you want Bunji? Grandma asked the so far quiet child. I don't know yet, let me see . . . Oh I know I want this jeep, this puzzle, this water gun, and this robot on and on Bunji when on what he wanted and his grandparents purchased everything he and his siblings wanted.  
  
Meantime Helen and Jack were having the time of their lives without the children and taking pleasure in their bodies. Oh Jack and I'm so happy we have this time all to ourselves she said; no children, no nothing just the two of us alone. I know what you mean honey, I am so happy to stay home with you with nothing to worry about or do just make love to you and that is the most rewarding job in the world. He said. Helen smiled at him sweetly. I love you so much Jack! I am so happy we can spend the whole week all to ourselves she said. How about you and I have some more fun in the sheets? Jack asked jiggling his brows at her. Helen laugh out laud this time and Jack knew this was a big yes from his wife. They were having the best time of their lives when Jack's communicator when off, it was prof. Sharp with bad news; Jack you have get to Canada immediately Scarab is attacking the marine research centre in Nova Scotia! I'm on my way prof. Jack said looking sadly at his wife. Helen too was sad she wanted to spend time alone with him and now he had to leave. When are you coming back? I'll be back in 1 or 2 days and I promise we will finish what we started. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
So my dears what do you want to do today? Michelle asked them as she sat at the breakfast table with her husband and grandchildren. Can we do what we want? Eric asked curious and looked at his grandparents with shining eyes. Of course, my darling! So what do you like today? Cinema or zoo or swimming pool? Michelle asked smiling and the four children immedietly started shouting their wishes. Stop, please! You have to tell us slowly and then we'll see what we do, but remember we have a whole week just for us, so if we don't do one thing today we can do it on another day, alright? Thomas said and looked at each one of them. They nodded their head and Thomas leaned back in his chair. So now you tell me what you want and because Bunji is a new member of our family he can say what we do today! Meg, Eric and JD were happy about that and clapped their hands together. Bunji just blushed and thought about his wish. So, darling, what would you like to do today and don't listen to your sibilings, who try to tell you what to do. She shot a played angry look at the other children. Mmmh, I think I want to go to the zoo. He said after a while. That's great; it's been really long since we've been there! Thomas said and Bunji was happy that the others liked his idea. So get ready and get dressed now, we'll leave the house in about 15 minutes! Thomas ordered and the children jumped from their chairs and ran to their room. So they spend a nice day at the zoo together and in the evening the children went to bed tired from their wonderfull day.  
  
At the same time on the other side of the city, Helen was sitting on the sofa in the livingroom. It had been 2 days since Jack left and she was waiting for him desperatly. She had made some popcorn and watched a movie on Tv. It was already dark outside. She wished that her children were here now to be with her, but they weren't and she knew that they loved to be at their grandparents' house. Also it wouldn't be fair to have them here because she felt lonely all of a sudden. Helen didn't really paid attention to the silly lovemovie. In movies it always looked like a marriage was heaven on earth always happy and beautiful. No problems, no worries and just joy and love. She wanted Jack to be back. She wanted to feel him and to touch him and to be touched by him. The last days she had been at the beach, just at the spot where they had spend their incredible love-sex- time. She felt so aroused everytime she sat on the spot in the sand and the memories of this event came to her mind. Why wasn't he here yet? Why the hell did she bought this expensive new sexy read underwear when he wasn't here. She had been wearing it under her usual clothes all the time to be ready for him. But where was he? He had told her he would be back in 2 days and these days were over now! She got up angrily and turned off the TV and went to bed just in her new underwear. When he comes she should say what he had missed! She thought upset and grinned at that thought.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Helen fell asleep very angry with Jack he had promised he was coming back in 2 days but he didn't and what was worse he hadn't even call to her why he was so late. Jack came to his house very tired he had a hard time with Scarab taking him out of the research facility was harder than he had expected, and now he just wanted to lay down on his bed and sleep until noon the next day. He knew Helen was probably angry with him for not calling or coming on time like he had promised but she knew what he did for a living and what he did he did it not only for the world but his wife and children too. When he entered the house it was dark and cold he knew what awaited him in the bedroom and he was fully prepare to deal with the situation as best as he could. Helen? He called out into the darken room. Helen? He asked once more, but no reply came only silence. His voice was hushed as he called out his beloved's name but she did not answer him. Jack used his bionic vision and saw his wife fast asleep in their bed; he noticed the red lacey undergarment she was wearing. So you were planning to finish what we had started two days ago? He tought to himself and gave her a soft appreciative smile. Jack laid himself carefully around his wife's sleeping form he didn't want to wake her and have to face her fury for his not calling her or coming home on time. He felt the rise and fall of her breast as she breathed in her deep sleep; he felt the warmth of her silky smooth skin against his muscled body and that part of him that had lay dormant woke up at the erotic picture Helen made before his eyes and body. Jack could not control his desire for this woman he called wife he had to take her or he would surely died if he didn't.  
  
Helen felt someone in her bed at first she was frighten but she calmed down once she felt the familiar touch of her husband's hand caressing her bra- covered breast. He took her nipple in his forefinger and thumb and began to gently pull and twist in the most erotic rhythm he had ever used on her; she moaned her pleasure at his ministration she soon took his hand guided towards the one place she needed to be touch the most. Jack removed her panties and bra leaving her completely expose to him; Helen blushed a little she had never in her life let a man look at her naked while he was fully clothed, but that was soon about to change. Jack! She called out his name softly and turned to look at him; he smiled at her and soon claimed her lips, she could feel his erection building up in his pants as their bodies collided. Helen undressed him in the most furious manner and that made Jack's erection harden even more he was so hungry for her he could hardly wait to be undress. Once they were both naked they made furious love like they had never done before his entrance was fast and hard and her welcoming vagina expanded to accept his length fully and contracted to give him the most delicious pleasure in the world. Helen pined him to the bed she was riding his erection so hard and fast she made him scream out his pleasure. Once she calmed down a bit Jack had a chance to ask he something he had wanted her to do for a long time; Helen? Yes. Would you give me your nipple to suckle? He asked. Helen felt her face heat up he had never asked her such a question before she didn't know what to think or do. Would you? He asked again and she did. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
The next thing that happened was something Helen had never felt before. It felt as if her whole body started glowing slowly and it went in every small part of her body. She ran her hands through his brown hair wildly and moans and cries were rocking her body. She was moving underneath him uncontrollable and jack loved that. His erection was trembeling with need and want but he held back. This wasn't a night for just having sex he wanted them to make love. He wanted to taste, to feel and to touch his wife. They had so many things to do. It's been too long and their bodies were aching for more and both knew that. Without saying a word they knew exactly what the other one wanted. They were like soulmates, made for eternity. Helen felt her orgasm arriving slowly and her cries rose up high. Jack yes, please! She screamed and ran one of her hands down his back to his butt while the other one stayed in his hair. She squeezed it hard as she came. She screamed his name in ecstacy and breathed hard as she tried to calm down again. I never imagined that I could get such an incredible feeling when you do this to me jack! She said softly and ran her hands down his well build chest. Jack kissed her breast one last time and gave her nipple a last little bite, before moving his head up. Their lips met in a fiery kiss. Thank you so much for comeing back to me! She whispered and kissed him again. As they parted jack just smiled at his beautiful wife and caressed her cheek. I have so much to tell you and I have so much to give to you, but tonight I think we should just stay at the part of giving! They both laughed and Helen was happy about that. He was right, they needed to talk but this wasn't the right time or place. At this moment they just wanted their bodies to communicate and just them. I'll always be there to make you happy and keep you satisfied in every way, Helen! You are my life, my love, we are made for each other and I promise you that there will come many difficult situations for our love and life, but I know for sure that we will conquer that, because we are strong enough. I'll love you forever, my angel! Some tears of happiness ran down her cheeks and she smiled at him. This was one of the happiest nights in her life. I love you too Jack! So much, honey! She whispered into his ear and some seconds later their lips were together in a passionat kiss. Helen started kissing her way down his neck and she knew that he liked it when she bite him there playfully. She could see him twisting the bedsheets in his hands. She moved further down and and reached his chest. She kissed it and pinched his nipples some times. Jack was getting more and more excited. He knew what was comeing next and his erecting was nearly throbbing unbearable. Finally she reached his most sensitive spot and took him in her mouth. Jack cried out and the sheets seem to break apart by his twisting. Oh please yes, do it like that! He moaned and tried to hold back as long as possible, but after some tiem he got tired and released himslef into her waiting mouth. How was that, honey? She asked huskily as she sat down on her knees at the end of the bed and looked at him with desire in her eyes. He found his voice back and looked back at her. Do you really think I'll allow you to do this to me? He smirked.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -------------  
  
Just when they were about to continue their love games the phone ran. Oh not again! Helen exclaimed sadly. I'll see who it is. Jack said and picked up the receiver. Hello Jack? It's your mother you and Helen have to come quickly we have taken Bunji to the hospital he has a broken leg! Michelle sobbed on the phone. Broken leg? How? He questioned his mother. Just to the hospital and I'll explain it to you both when you arrive. She said. What hospital are you at? We're at Saint Mary's in the ER please son hurry! Jack hung up the receiver at once and began to dress. What happened? Helen asked alarmed. Get dress Bunji is in the hospital with a broken leg! Oh no! My baby! How did it happen? My mother didn't tell me she was too upset and said she would explain it as soon as we got to the hospital. Where are they? Saint Mary's, hurry up and lets go. Helen and Jack could not believe the horrible news their little boy had a broken leg and was now in a hospital probably frighten and calling them.  
  
They arrived at the hospital 45 minutes latter and saw Jack's parents in the waiting area with the other children sitting next to them with tears in their eyes. Mommy! Daddy! Meg called out to them when she saw them entered the building. It's ok honey we are here. Jack soothed his daughter. What happened to Bunji? Helen demanded of her in-laws. Bunji felt down the stairs while coming from the bathroom the rug on the stairs was loose and he tripped. Thomas told her. Where is he now? Jack wanted to know. The doctors are taking care of him now they took him to have some x-rays done to his leg and they told us it was broken, latter they took him to another room to have it fix. Michelle answered. Oh God I hope he comes out alright from there. Helen said. Don't worry honey he will pull through Bunji is a strong child, he will be alright you'll see. Jack assured his wife.  
  
They waited for over 1½ hours before the doctors came out and gave them the news. Dr. Nolan! Michelle exclaimed when he saw coming from Bunji's room. How is he? Helen asked. Dr. Nolan smiled softly at her he instantly knew she was the mother of the little boy. He is going to be fine; we had to operate his leg because the bone was jolting out of the skin but he is going to recover. He said to them. All of them breathed a sight of relief now that they knew everything was going to be alright. One more thing he is going to have go to through therapy after his leg is heal to recover his normal movement, that should not be any problem for a child his age his bones aren't fully harden and that is good for him. Can we see him Dr? Jack asked hopeful. Yes you can. Come with me please; the doctor took them to Bunji's room where he was laying in bed with a cast over his left leg. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Mommy! Bunji cried out as he saw Helen comeing into his room. Tears were running down his pale cheeks and he reached his arms out to her. Helen's heart ached seeing her little angel in such a state. She ran to his bed and wrapped her arms around his little body tightly. His small arms made their way around her neck and burried his head in her shoulder. Helen couldn't hold back her tears even if she had promised herself not to cry and to be strong for her baby. But when she saw him like this she broke down. Jack, his parents and Eric, JD and Meg walked in and watched the scene quietly. The great love of mother and child was obvious and the others were really touched by that scene. Bunji and Helen sobbed onto each other's shoulders for some minutes. Helen laid her hands on his shoulders and dragged him away softly to look at him. Are you in any pain, honey? Is anything wrong with you? She asked him worried and looked all over him. She stopped at his leg. It was in plaster and it looked bizarre on him. It looked so big on him and that made Helen more worried. I'm alright, Mommy! They gave me some medicin and now I'm feeling better. But I'm so happy that you are here! He whispered as new tears came to his eyes. Helen kissed his head a couple of times and then finally turned to her family. Come here and say hello to him! She said and smiled at them. Hey, Bunji, how are you? Meg said happily to her brother as she sat down next to him on the bed. I'm quiet alright, Meggi! Thank you! He said to his sister and she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. You are welcome! Meg giggled as her brothers joined her. After 2 hours of talking, it was evening and Bunji was getting tired. The operation and the medicin made him tired. I think it's time to go! Helen said as she caressed Bunji's cheek and smiled at him. Should I stay with you tonight? She asked him softly and Bunji nodded his head immedietly. He was afraid of doctors and hospitals and he really wanted his mother to stay. Yes, please, Mommy! Helen turned to Jack. So I think we have to go home then guys! Jack said and handed his family their jackets. Can......can Da...Daddy stays too? Bunji asked shyly and his voice was nearly not audiable. But Helen heard it and turned to him. Her eyes were wide with suprise. What did you just say, Bunji? She asked him suprised and everyone looked at them. Bunji blushed a little. I asked if Daddy is allowed to stay too. I want you both to stay with me. He said and the room was silent for a minute. First they thought with that with the word Daddy he meant his real father. But his eyes were on Jack and that meant that he really called Jack his Daddy. Jack couldn't believe his ears, but soon he realized that it wasn't a dream. He had wished for that. He had called his wife Mommy for a long time and finally he called him daddy. He came to his bed and hugged him close to his chest and Bunji hugged him back. Of course, I'll stay my son! He whispered happily. So you three stay with us again! Michelle said and looked at her grandchildren. The kids were happy about that and they said their goodbye to them.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Jack was happy that his new son loved him so much and had finally called him his daddy that made him feel as if he was the best father in the world. Why are smiling? Helen asked him. Why? Because our little boy called me daddy that is why and I feel as if I am the world's best father even if it isn't so. He admitted. Helen smiled at him she knew just how much this meant to her husband and he was the happiest man on earth. He is quite the little angel isn't he? I know Jack he looks like a real angel when he sleeps. Mommy? Daddy? They heard a sleepy voice call to them. What is it honey? I love you! Said Bunji and fell asleep once again. Helen and Jack smiled at him happy to know they were now his new mommy and daddy. Good night munchkin Jack told his son before giving him a kiss on the forehead. Sit here with me Jack I have a blanket for us. Helen motioned him to sit in a small bench next to the bed.  
  
Jack sat with her and shared the blanket she had with her they could not sleep knowing their child was in such a bad state; poor Bunji he looks so pale. Helen said. I know it must have been very traumatic for him having his leg broken. I wonder if can take him home tomorrow? Helen asked. We will have to ask the doctor when he comes in I don't think it should be a problem. He answered her. Finally they felt into a deep slumber cradled in each other's arms in hopes that tomorrow they could take their child home with them.  
  
The next morning Bunji woke up before his parents and saw he was still at the hospital; mommy, daddy? Are you awake? He asked in a soft voice. We're awake, we're awake Jack said as he stretched. Good morning angel! Helen said to her son and kissed him in the forehead. Morning mommy! How did you and daddy sleep? We slept fine thank you for asking, son. Jack answered. Am I going home today? We don't know yet we have to talk to your doctor and see if we can take you home. Jack told him. As he spoke Dr. Nolan entered the room to check on Bunji. How did you sleep, Bunji? The doctor asked. I slept fine, thank you. Good! Now lets see your leg young man. Doctor? Yes Mrs. Bennett. Is it possible for us to take our son home today? I see the little guy wants to go home now he said with a soft laugh and Bunji just nodded his agreement. Let me take a look at your leg and I will tell you if you can go home or not.  
  
The doctor examined his leg and saw the cast was properly harden. Everything looks good with the cast but you still have to stay here for another day just for us to make sure everything is going well inside your leg. The doctor told him. Bunji was very disappointed he wanted to go home; he didn't want to spend more time in the hospital. What else do you need to do for him doctor? Jack asked. He needs another x-ray photograph of his leg just to make sure the healing process is beginning and I still need to check the muscles on his leg to make sure they didn't receive any untreatable damage. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
But I want to go home, Mommy! Bunji said in a teary voice and Helen felt sorry for her little boy. She caressed his cheek and talked to him softly. I know, my angel, but if you want your leg to be normal again you have to stay one more day, before you can come home. We all miss you and we want you to come home, but we also know that it's the best thing for you to stay here. Bunji nodded his head. Deep inside himself he knew that his mother was right. Are you and Daddy going to stay with me tonight? He asked her hopefully. She looked into his deep black eyes and fell in love with this cute boy again. She hugged him close to her and kissed his head. Of course we will honey, but we have to go home for an hour to change our clothes and shower.  
  
The door opened and Jack walked in smiling at his wife and son. What were you two talking about? He asked them curiously. Helen got up from the bed and walked to her husband. I just told him that we stay with him tonight, but first we have to go home and fresh up a little. Jack looked at Bunji. I just talked to grandma and I'm supposed to tell you many greetings from your brothers and sister and grandma and grandpa. They'll visit you tomorrow at home. Bunji got a happy smile on his face and laughed. You two can go if you want. I'll wait for you with my dinner. Helen came back to his bed and kissed his head. We'll be back when they get you to make another x-ray photograph. Alright, bye Mommy and Daddy! He waved at them as they left the room.  
  
You look really happy honey! Helen said to her husband as they sat in their van driving home. Jack had this smiled on his face since the moment Bunji said daddy to him. I really am baby, I really am and I would really love to stop the car here and now and to take you in the back seat! He said grinning to her and Helen laughed at that. She was happy that he was so happy. I want to feel you too, honey, but we have to think of our new small son. He's in hospital waiting for us to return. Jack sighed and nodded his head. You are right! Then he got that smile back on his face. But it would be nice if we could finish what we started! Helen laughed again and kissed his cheek softly. You have to be that happy more often, because than I'll always be satisfied. She bit his ear and Jack had hard time to focus on the road. But it isn't the right time and we have to hurry and shower and go back to hospital! Helen said as she sat back in her chair. She loved treating him like that. She could see how disappointed he was about her quitting her little game. But honey. He started as they drove into the garage of their huge house. We still got the shower!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
After parking the car they ran to the house to get shower and begin their love games anew. I win! Helen said happily as she reached the bathroom first. Not fair you got a head start! Jack said laughing. They entered the bathroom together and began to tear each others' clothes kicking them away; Helen got in the shower first and Jack followed after her. The shower was turned on and the water was cold at first but it turned warm as it fell in their bodies or was it because their bodies were already heating up from their need? It didn't matter they were alone together and their bodies were wet. Jack took some of the liquid soap and lathered her entire body stopping at her breast for a long moment going lower to her pubic hair and staying there as long as he did her breast. After he did her body Helen too took some liquid soap and leathered up his body stopping at his wide chest and shoulders and lastly his genitals, she stayed there even longer than he did and Jack enjoyed every minute of it.  
  
Their shower was more erotic than either of one of them had ever imagined; Jack backed her against the shower wall and entered her fast. Oh Jack!!!! Oh! Oh! Oh! Helen!!!!! The both of them were in their own private heaven no worries no nothing but their shower soon ended when they remembered their promise to Bunji. Come on Jack we have to hurry, we promise Bunji we would be back in the hospital in one hour. She reminded him. I know honey but we have being apart for so long I cannot contain myself, I need you Helen and I don't want us to be apart. He said. I know Jack but we promise him and we cannot brake our promise, you have to remember he is only a child and he is hurt we cannot leave him alone now. She told him. Ok! Lets get ready Bunji must be wondering where we are.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Bunji sat in his room waiting desperately for his parents to arrive and be with him again. The door opened and his eyes wandered there immediately hoping it would be Helen and Jack. Hello Bunji, how are you doing today? The doctor asked him friendly as he came in. Bunji sighed sadly and forced himself to smile at the doctor. I'm fine thank you very much for asking. We have to go now young man we need another x-ray photograph of your leg. Bunji looked at the door, the clock and then back to the doctor. But please can we wait some more minutes till my parents are back here. They had promised me to be here and help me, I'm sure they will arrive soon, so please let us wait a little longer! He pleaded and watched the doctor's reaction with his puppy eyes. He sighed and nodded his head. All right we will wait some more minutes but then we really have to go, there are more people who want an x-ray! Bunji smiled at him happily and said thank you. The doctor nodded and left the room.  
  
I'm sorry that we are late my angel, but we had more things to do at home that we thought of! Helen said as she walked in with Jack right behind her. That's quiet all right mommy, the doctor waited with me. She came up to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Thanks honey! Jack walked up next to his bed too and hugged him tightly. Thanks son! Bunji smiled at both of them. No problem mommy and daddy! At that moment the door opened and the doctor looked inside the room. I see that you finally arrived, so can we go now? Helen and Jack nodded. Please, Mr. Bennett you have to lift him up and we'll get a rolling-chair for him. He isn't allowed to move his leg.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Jack took his son into his arms and followed the doctor to where the x-ray was going to be taken; Helen was very anxious for Bunji she wanted to take him home with her but she had to wait until tomorrow something she didn't want to do but had to. Ok now please lay him in this table and please come with me the nurse will finish preparing him for the x-ray. The doctor told the Bennetts. Is everything ready, nurse? Yes doctor, everything is ready. Bunji didn't like the machine at all because it meant he was going to be alone in the darken room for a few minutes until it was the examination was over. Five minutes latter the doctor and his parents came in to the room and took him out for further examinations; lets see, your x-ray shows that your leg is beginning to heal very nicely you will soon be walking again young man. The doctor said with a smile. Bunji was happy to know his leg was getting better and he couldn't wait to go back home and play again with his brothers and sister.  
  
Mommy? Yes dear? I am going home tomorrow right? Yes sweetheart you are. Helen said and kissed his forehead. Daddy? What is it son? Daddy when we go home can I drive the car? Jack laugh at Bunji's silly request. No Bunji, you can't drive yet you are too small you have to wait until you are sixteen. He said to his son. Are you sure? Yes son I am sure. Ok then. Bunji gave a yawn and fell asleep with his parents by his side he was happy and wasn't afraid of being in the hospital now. Doesn't he look sweet? Helen asked. Yes he does; I don't think I could ever live without him anymore. Jack answered. Me neither. Jack and Helen had fallen in love with the little boy, they had lost a child earlier and now they had a new child with them a child they would give their love and protection just like their other three children.  
  
The next day Bunji was the one who awoke first ready to go home and he had the monumental task of waking up his parents. Mommy, daddy! Wake up! Its time for us to go home! Bunji said shaking them awake. His parents woke up still a little sleepy, yawn and stretch ready to go home with their child and have something to eat too. Good morning! Said Dr. Nolan coming the room. Good morning doctor! Jack said shaking the hand of the doctor. I see you slept well last night Bunji. Yes I did! Can I go home now? Bunji was very impatient about going home. Not yet sport, your parents need to sight the release forms before you can go home and I still need to give you one last check before you go. The doctor told Bunji. I don't have to have another x-ray do I? No more x-rays Bunji just a quick examination that is all. Ok! While I check Bunji in my office you can feel the paperwork and we will be finish. Dr. Nolan told Jack and Helen. Ok doctor. Finally all the paperwork was done and the last check up for Bunji was finish now it was time to go back home for all three of them. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Are Eric, Meg and JD home too? Bunji asked as Helen helped him into the backseat of their van. No honey, they are still at grandma and grandpa's house at the moment, but we already phoned them. They come back home tomorrow, because we have a celebration in our house. Helen said smiling and shut the door. Bunji looked surprised and was silent for a while. Jack and Helen grinned at each other as Jack started the car and they left the hospital. After some minutes Bunji looked at his parents. What kind of party is it? He asked and couldn't hide his curiosity. You really don't know honey? Helen teased him and Jack started laughing softly at this scene. Bunji thought for some more seconds before shaking his head no. I don't know what you mean, Mommy! He said and looked at her with his puppy eyes. He knew that Helen couldn't stand this look and she sighed. My poor angel, are you so confused that you have forgotten your own birthday! Bunji was speechless and the car was quiet for some seconds before he hit himself on the head and started laughing loudly. You are right, Mommy! It's my birthday tomorrow and I had forgotten about it.  
  
Helen opened the door and Jack walked in behind her with Bunji in his arms. Are you all right, son? He asked him concerned and Bunji just nodded and smiled. Do you want to watch some TV, honey? Helen asked him and caressed his cheek. Yes, please mommy. Jack brought him to the sofa and laid him down, while Helen got a blanket for him. Thank you! He said to his parents and Helen kissed his cheek. You are welcome, my dear! So, son what kind of dinner do you want tonight? Jack asked him as he sat down beside him. Bunji put his head onto his hand and thought for a while. I guess I like chicken and chips. Jack got a shocked look on his face. What, me dear son, you don't want any of my excellent cooking? He tried to cheer him up with his playing and Bunji enjoyed getting so much attention. This was the only thing that was nice with having a broken leg. So I'll go shopping then and get something to eat and some presents for tomorrow! Helen said smiling at Bunji. He got wide eyes when she said the word present. How many presents will I get mommy? He asked with shining eyes. Helen took her bag and keys. I don't know yet, baby, but I'm sure there'll be enough and very nice ones. Daddy will stay here with you and I'll be back in about 2 ½ hours, ok? Jack and Bunji nodded. All right, honey, but don't pay too much money for everything! He grinned at her. Helen sighed and laughed at him. Look who said that, Mr. I bought- sportswear-for-300-dollar! So don't tell me to pay too much money for anything!  
  
Jack and Bunji kept on watching the Disney-channel and some cartoons. After about three hours Bunji's stomach started growling. Where is mommy with our food, daddy? He asked annoyed of waiting. Jack changed the channel and sighed. I don't know son, but I'm sure she'll be back soon! There was some louder growling now, but it was coming from outside and soon rain was running down the windows. Look dad, there is a thunderstorm outside! He said and pressed his face against Jack's chest. What happened Bunji are you hurt? He asked serious as he felt him trembling. No Daddy, I just don't like thunderstorms! He said and Jack wrapped his arms around him. That's all right son! He said and patted his back. All of a sudden the phone rang.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hello? Is this Mr. Jack Bennett? The male voice inquired. Yes he is; who is it? I am Officer Tim Burton; your wife was in an accident just over 10 minutes ago, she has been taken to the hospital and we need you to come over as soon as you can. Jack's heart stopped beating when he heard the horrible news his beloved wife was in the hospital. Mr. Bennett? Are you there? Hello? Yes officer I'm here. What is the name of the hospital my wife is in? St. Mary's. St. Mary's? We came from there a few hours ago we had to pick up our son from the ER. Jack stammer. I'm sorry sir but it looks like you have to go back to see your wife. Thank you officer I will be there in a few minutes. Jack put the phone back down his face was pale; Bunji was frightened by the phone call he knew something bad had happened to his mommy.  
  
Where is mommy? He asked. She is in the hospital; she was in an accident we have to go to the hospital again. The one I was in today? Yes son that very one. Jack helped Bunji with his raincoat and the car, they drove to the same hospital the same ER the same everything. At the entrance officer Burton was waiting for them. Officer Burton? Yes! I am Jack Bennett, Helen's husband. Where is my wife? Calm down Mr. Bennett; we need to talk first. Mrs. Bennett was in a bad car accident she was hit from behind by another vehicle that lost control on the wet road. He said. Is she all right? I don't know the doctors are taking care of her now, when they come out they will tell you about her condition. The officer soon noticed Bunji sitting in a chair paying close attention to what the two of them were talking about.  
  
Who are you little guy? I'm Bunji, is my mommy going be fine? I don't know yet, but as soon as the doctors come they will tell you and your dad on her condition. The officer patted Bunji on the head trying to make him feel better. A few minutes latter the doctors came out to meet with Jack. Mr. Bennett I presume? The head doctor said extending his hand in a friendly shake. Yes I am Mr. Bennett. Jack said as he shook the doctor's hand. I am doctor Greg Richards, and he is Doctor Andrew Ford. Nice to meet you doctor. Jack said shaking the other man's hand. Your wife will be ok, she was lucky she was wearing her seatbelt that and the airbag save her life. Dr. Richards said. Is she injured? Yes but the injuries are not life threatening she should be out tonight or tomorrow morning. Dr. Ford said.  
  
Jack felt much better knowing his wife was going to be fine. Can we see her? Yes you can please come with me. Dr. Richards said and led them to Helen's room. Mommy!!!! Bunji shouted at first seeing her. Bunji! My baby! Helen extended her arms for her son but Bunji had to wait until his dad lifted him up to Helen's bed. How are you feeling? Jack asked her as he too sat on her bed. I'm fine Jack just a few bruises here and there but nothing major. She said with a smile. Look at the big bruise on mommy's forehead! Bunji said touching her head. How big is it? She asked him. Very big, do you want to see it in a mirror? Yes son. Daddy? Jack knew he had to get to mirror since Bunji couldn't so he did. Look at this huge thing! Helen exclaimed when she saw the big purple and black mark on her entire forehead. The next day Helen when back home with her husband and children with her now the only thing left for her to do was Bunji's birthday party.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Happy birthday, my little boy! Michelle said as she hugged her new grandson. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her back. They all had to be careful not to hurt his leg. Thank you grandma, I'm happy that you are here! He said smiling happily at her and the other guests. Nice to see you again little brother! Meg giggled and kissed him on the cheek. He just blushed and shot Eric and JD an angry look as they started laughing at them. It was a nice little party. His grandparents were there and his whole family and soon Prof Sharp joined the celebration. Happy birthday, bunji! He said and handed a small gift to the black haired boy. Thank you Prof! Bunji said giving him his most charming smile. Come on, Bunji! Open it! Eric said excited as he and his siblings stood around their young brother and watched him unpacking his gifts. I'll hurry! He said to brothers and sisters. They were just as curious as he was. Tears appeared in the corner of his eyes as he saw his new present. There was a new uniform for his material arts-lessons jack and Helen gave him as a present, but that wasn't the present that brought him to the verge of tears. There was something else wrapped in the uniform. He carefully looked at it as if it was the most wonderful and holy present to him. It was a photo of him and his father. They were both laughing happily and they seemed so carefree. It was taken the day before he left to his mission and never came back home. Eric, JD and Meg saw the picture and saw the tears in his eyes. Their smiles faded and they left him alone for some time. At this moment Helen walked down the stairs. The doctor had told her to sleep a little and she had just woken up from her nap. She saw Bunji sitting on the couch alone and saw his glassy eyes on the picture. She immediately knew what picture it was and went up to him. She sat down next to him and put her arms around his small body. He leaned on her and pressed his head to her chest letting his tears wet her dress. It's alright my angel. She whispered into his hair and kissed his head a couple of times. He was so happy that his Mommy was here at this moment. He felt lonely for a second but when she arrived and took him into her arms that feeling was gone. The Bennetts were his family now and he loved them deeply and he knew that they loved him like a real member of their family. He was a real member. He was at home! He lifted his head and looked into Helen's soft eyes. He smiled at her and she returned that smile. Everything alright my baby? She asked him touching his cheek. He nodded his head. Yes, mommy! I know that you are my family now and I love you and I'm happy to be here. But I'll put this picture into my room, so I can always remember my real Dad! Helen kissed his head. That's alright, bunji and I'm happy that you see the things the way you do. We love you too very much and I'm glad you know that! But you will always remember your father, because he's living in your heart and he'll never leave you! She said to him and put his and her hand on his chest where his heart was. Bunji nodded his head again and hugged her. I love you Mommy! Helen sighed and hugged him back. I love you too, my son! Hey you two, are you ready? We want to taste your birthday-cake Bunji! But you have to get the first piece of it! Eric shouted and both Helen and Bunji turned their heads. The whole family and Prof Sharp were sitting around the table and waited for them to join. Helen and Bunji smiled at them and Jack walked up next to them and gave Helen a kiss and lifted Bunji up in his arms and carried him to the table. You have to make a wish when you blow out the candles, Bunji! Meg said to him as Michelle placed the big birthday-cake in front of him. Ok I'll do it! He said and took a deep breath and blew out all the candles on his first try. Everyone was cheering and Bunji laughed at them. He was finally at home!  
  
THE END 


End file.
